The simple object of this invention is to satisfy a need for a more convenient and effective device for lifting, separating and fluffing curls on the head of a user of the device. Heretofore, the lifting and fluffing of curls has been achieved in a rather inconvenient and sometimes laborious manner by the use of conventional picks or combs. The present invention seeks to simplify the curl lifting operation, to shorten the time required to achieve the desired results, and to act on the curls in a much more efficient manner so as to provide a more desirable appearance for the hair when treated by the invention.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the followed detailed description.